Hari Widyanti
|backcolor = |altbackcolor = #DCA91E |minwidth = 5 |maxwidth = 15 |borderradius = 4 |height = 2 |tab1 = Appearance |tab2 = Plot |tab3 = Relationships |tab4 = Music |tab5 = Quotes |tab6 = Image Gallery}} Hari Widyanti is the main supporting character of Obake Vivace. She is Kunti's best friend whom she trusts to spy on Darso on student council meetings, including taking photos of him for her. She cares about Kunti very much, she is siding with her mother to not allowing Kunti to go out with random guys, since Kunti would certainly breaks up with them again and losing her sanity each time. It is revealed that Hari has sixth-sense, and she is the first person to see Kunti in spirit form right after her death. Personality Hari is one of the most mature characters, along with Darso. However, she is not as short-tempered as him, and is very patient and forgiving. She, like him, demonstrates a much more practical and level headed personality than most of the other characters. She has a very magnanimous, polite and gentle personality and always tries to help or comfort Kunti even when she has no idea how to help. She is caring and understanding and sometimes acts as the mediator when her close ones fight, like when the fight between Kunti and her mother occurs. Her understanding and insight sometimes makes her the agony aunt figure for Kunti, Joe Kocchi-kocchi and Santi included. However, she would not hesitate to snap in order to defend the people when situation becomes more unbearable, such as when she suddenly lose her cool after the trio realized Darso was trying to bring Kunti down. Similar occurrence when Kunti was being too hard to be reprimanded, she can raise her voice to repeat her demands. Such trivial makes her to be some sort of a leader character. It is also shown that meanwhile she can snap pretty harshly, she will calm down pretty soon after too. She is a forward thinker, as she realized (after Darso and Kunti's break-up) it's better to run away as quickly as possible and give reports to her employer (Angel), further confusing Kunti about why Hari comforted her and fled soon after. It is revealed in the QA section #4 that Hari can not to multiple tasks and think too much at the same time. She is also described to be "that person you would not want to encounter when frustrated." This makes sense to several scenes; * she leaves Kunti and undergoes her primary quest to report situation to her boss, * she goes missing (presumed to having a meeting with her boss) when the student council needs her aid, * she discontinues her voluntary work to play with her nephew and Santi, * instead of searching things to support Kunti's weight when she accidentally hanged by a noose, she heads back to the hall calling for help despite Kunti's own protests, * she waits for spirit Kunti to walk away before confronting Darso, Category:Female Characters Category:Main Character